


Second Chance

by KittyGems



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: 4th wall breaking in a way, Angst, But kinda a happy ending?, F/M, OH LORD ANGST, One Shot, PBG is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGems/pseuds/KittyGems
Summary: PBG laments about Hana being with someone else who isn't him. But... something weird happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, this was actually a bit fun to write. I hope ya'll enjoy!

“I’m happy for you guys... Really.”

He… wasn’t happy.

“Hey PBG, I’m going out to practice with the drama club. Are you sure you don’t wanna come?” Jon asked. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine Jon,” PBG waved his friend off. Jon frowned, but left the room. PBG sighed, burying his face into his hands, his fingers ruffling his bangs.

Hana Mizuno. He didn’t recognize her at first, though seeing her face was like deja vu. Her trembling form, and how she held herself, it was like the Hana he knew when he was younger never existed.

But finally he realized it  _ was _ her. Even if she had become very anxious and not like her old self. But he didn’t care; he finally found his best friend again!

That is, until he realized she didn’t remember he existed.

She wouldn’t even bat an eye at him. No shock, she didn’t even second glance at him. He tried jogging her memory during when they were coming up with ideas for their paper lantern.  _ Nothing _ but confusion from her end.  

He met her again in the hallway, and when he invited her to watch soccer sometime…

“I… Don’t really like sports. Sorry.”

It was like someone hit him right in the gut. And it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

“Oh, bummer…” He mumbled. Jeff’s laugh echoed in the hallway, and it took PBG a lot of courage not to yell at his friend.

“Don’t feel bad, Hana.” Jeff reassured.

“Well, maybe I’ll come anyways?” 

That perked him up a bit, and hey, there was hope for him! Maybe he could try to jog her memory during practice, a game, anything!

When the Flower Festival rolled around, he was ecstatic! Maybe Hana would go with him! Maybe, just maybe, he could help her remember!

But no, the day went by, no pink hair in sight.

She had gone with someone else, and he ended up going to his dorm with a broken heart.

And after a month, she had gotten with him. Her date.

He sulked in his room for the rest of the time, eyes too red for any tears to come out anymore. 

He had lost his crush, and like the title foreshadows, he was completely crushed emotionally and mentally.

He didn’t have the heart to tell her, he just couldn’t. She was happy, and it’d be selfish to spill the truth to her. Even if the selfish side of him was telling him to.

Heh, it was funny. He had given Hana a blue feather thanks to his favorite game. Even though they were kids and didn’t know the full meaning yet, he promised to marry Hana when they were older.

That obviously didn’t happen.

PBG sighed, standing and rubbing his eyes. Maybe ice cream would perk him up?

He stalked out of his dorm, walking to the cafeteria. Maybe he’d get chocolate, or vanilla, or…

He froze. Time froze.

There was Hana and her boyfriend, one of his closest friends. Talking, laughing, eating ice cream. Of course, Hana had strawberry.

Strawberry ice cream was her favorite.

Before he could register what was going on, his legs turned and he started to sprint. The reality was crashing hard, and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Once he got to the field, he let out a cry and threw himself under the lone tree. The angry hot tears couldn’t be stopped at that point. 

Hana loved someone else. Someone else that just wasn’t him.

He knew he had to accept it. Didn’t mean he couldn’t sulk and be upset about it for a bit.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he leaned his head on the trunk of the tree. 

“This is so frustrating…” He angrily muttered, punching the ground with his fist. His other arm fell against his lap as he let the crying go on. He looked up at the full moon, flashes of him and Hana stargazing at night coming to mind. A small smile rose his lips a bit, cherishing those memories.

Though he couldn’t help but feel the jealousy ravish his body. He hated feeling this way, but it just wouldn’t stop.

“I just want… a second chance…” He breathed out, biting down on his lip. Too tired from sprinting and crying, he decided to doze off. Just for a second, so he could fight off sleep.

* * *

PBG jolted, his eyes opening as he felt a chair under him rather than ground. His wrist was sore from keeping his cheek in the palm of his hand. His eyes frantically searched wherever he was, and then the harsh realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

There she was, pink hair and all, standing at the front of the classroom.

“ You moved here from Amarirsu, right?”

“Yes… I’ve just moved here. My name is Hana Mizuno…” 

PBG sat there in shock, her words blurring together as confidence struck her.

Wait, no no. This was a dream, right?

He pinched his arm, and took in a quick sharp breath so he didn’t yell.

It was reality. 

Somehow, someone outside of his reality, gave him a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, someone reset the game and now PBG... Well its up to you guys if his route happens or not lmao. This was really fun to write at 3:00 AM while being anxious for a math project ick. I hope I grasped that PBG salt that we all love. And, well, his personality in general.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
